


Longing For Home

by SpooktacularMe



Series: RK1700 Week 2018 [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Egypt, Kissing, M/M, RK1700 Week, RK1700 Week 2018, Vacation, Vacation Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 04:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16633238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpooktacularMe/pseuds/SpooktacularMe
Summary: RK1700 Week, Prompt 1: VacationNines, Connor, Egypt. What more can you want?





	Longing For Home

**Author's Note:**

> I am so late to the party! It is RK1700 week!! ;_; I’m going to try and do all of the prompts to catch up since I fail at life lol. 
> 
> Title taken from the Tomb Raider OST (love that song!!). 
> 
> Vacation Prompt! Because what little of mafia stuff I know is doing a bad 40’s accent with slang, example “he’s a copper, ya see” lmao [Like the Big Toe in that Courage the Cowardly Dog episode lol].

They stepped off the plane into the blazing heat and sand covered landscape. 

“I must say, I didn’t expect this,” Connor murmured, bringing his left hand up to shield his eyes from the sun’s glare. 

“Yes, well, I thought to surprise you.”

Connor turned to face the stoic man behind him. A smile spread across his face making his honey brown eyes sparkle. 

“I have always wanted to visit Egypt and see the pyramids. Thank you, Nines.”

Nines gave a small smile in reply as he placed his palm in the small of Connor’s back and guided him forward. 

“They are an architectural wonder. Visiting in person is the only way to truly take in their majesty,” Nines smirked down at the older model. 

Connor rolled his eyes and failed at fighting down his grin, “Parroting my words back at me, hmm?”

Nines chuckled, gray eyes crinkling, “Come on. The sooner we arrive, the longer we can stay at the pyramids.”

Warmth bloomed in Connor’s chest. He slowed to a stop and tugged on Nines’ shirt collar. Leaning up on his tiptoes, he pressed a soft kiss against his lips. Nines slid his fingers through Connor’s hair, angling him until their mouths slotted perfectly together. He pressed several long, wet kisses into Connor’s eager mouth before pulling away. 

Nines took in the light blue flush across Connor’s face. 

“I’m really looking forward to this vacation,” he spoke teasingly, taking Connor’s hand into his own. 

 

OR

 

“You know, I hired you to be my guide and that means not getting into these types of situations,” the gray eyed man hissed at his companion, “some vacation this is turning out to be!”

“Yeah, well shit happens, Nines,” the brown eyed man snarked in reply, eyes trained on the wild lion prowling below them unawares. 

“That’s why I carry this pack filled with the essentials,” he grinned, swinging the backpack off of his shoulders and opening the flap. 

He pulled out a pair of dual pistols and leg holsters. He slipped the holsters on over his cargo shorts and placed the guns in them. He slid the backpack on again, straightening his blue tank top and adjusting the bag’s straps as needed. 

“If you can’t sneak away, I’ll distract it while you make your way back to the tomb entrance,” Connor’s firm voice spoke, brown eyes confident as he looked over to Nines. 

“You’re crazy!” Nines whispered harshly, “Connor, I can’t let you go down there! You’ll—“

Connor grabbed the lapels of Nines’ jacket, “Listen to me. I’m the expert. I’m the one you hired because of said expertise. So go, I’ll catch up in no time if worse comes to worse.”

He pushed Nines into the direction of the entrance and gave him a saucy wink, “I am a Tomb Raider after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I love Tomb Raider a la PS1 era. I wanted to be Lara Croft when I grew up lol. I still would love to visit Egypt! :3
> 
> I couldn’t pick between the two scenarios so you guys got them both lol.


End file.
